narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konoha Preps for Battle! A Sparing Match Like No Other!
Koga has rested from his intense and incredible run in with the Yatsumaru clan's finest, Maikun Yatsumaru. At last he's made it back home to Konohagakure, only to find his home preparing for war. With time being short, Koga prepares to begin a little training of his own. A Meeting in the Market Koga Tensei and his young student, Ū, walked through the crowded streets of the Leaf Village. As they walked, they eventually came to a food market and stopped to look. "Well, if war is coming, we might as well stock up on food." Koga said comically, examining a large group of fruit. Hmm... that looks tasty! a young boy thought as he eyed a giant bag of apples. After returning from his mission, he hadn't thought about food. He was suddenly extremely hungry. Then he noticed another man was examining the fruit. Well, I shouldn't be rude. "Hello, sir. Do you mind if I take this bag of apples? I haven't eaten since I got back to the village a few hours ago. Since it is the last bag, I can pay you for it." Shoku asked, hoping the gentlemen wouldn't mind. Koga looked over to the younger boy with a confused, yet comical look plastered on his face. "Uh, sure kid. But don't worry about paying me. I was just looking." he replied, tossing the boy the bag of apples. "Come to think of it, Ichiraku sounds a lot better than apples right now." Koga said stroking his chin. Ū facepalmed, "You're nothing but a walking sack of meat." he muttered under his breath. Hmm... another Naruto Uzumaki perhaps? Well, I wonder if he fights like Naruto... Shoku thought as his smile grew into a smirk. "Hey, before you go eat some ramen, would you like to spar with me? I don't really have anything to do these days due to the lack of missions. If you win, I'll buy us all a bowl of ramen. If I win you pay for it." he said, tempting the ninja with a free bowl of ramen. Koga instantly looked intrigued, "Sounds like an amazing deal!" he shouted. "I'll even throw in a free secret for you. Now just tell me, where should we train?" he asked. "How about you meet me in outskrits of the village in about an hour. It'll give us time to get ready. See ya there!" the Hyūga declared, proud that he had a sparring partner for a few hours. Koga stared on as the boy vanished from sight, "So, what will you do?" he asked Ū. "I'm gonna head back to your place and get some sleep. With the Chūnin Exams coming up in a few weeks, I need to be in tip top shape and I need to be well rested." he said walking in the other direction. Koga nodded and then went his own way, heading for the village outskirts. Training with the Nine-Tails After getting prepared, Shoku quickly dashed to the village outskirts. It had only taken him twenty minutes. He needed to by some time. As he searched his supply bag, he found and apple. YAY! he quickly rubbed it on his vest and began to chomp down on the red fruit. He had never known how tasty an apple could be!